True Feelings
by acting girl
Summary: Miroku and Sango share a night together and finally come to terms with their feelings for one another. She decides to bear Miroku's child. But it proves more difficult once Naraku finds out about their union. --I started this back in 2003--
1. Miroku's Honarable Intentions

True Feelings

~Chapter 1~

Miroku's Honarable Intensions

AG- Ok, one of many fanfics I am going to do with Miroku and Sango Pairings! ^_^

Sango- Why do this to me?

AG- cause I want to....

Miroku- ^_^ let's get on with the fic!

AG- Me no own Inuyasha! Though....I wish I did! T_T

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hey Sango, the drunken Monk had some Sake lying around! Come join me!" yelled Miroku while drinking some Sake.

"No, I don't think so, Miroku," said Sango. "I think I should be sober to babysit you and the monk, since YOU chose to go to visit the monk while he was ill," Sango continued as she sat across from him.

"You didn't HAVE to come with me."

"Well I am tired of Inuyasha doing something dumb, then Kagome gets mad, then she goes back to her time and Inuyasha mopes around until she comes back," Sango explained. "To tell you the truth, I would rather be here then there, where I am sure they are getting into another fight as we speak."

Miroku chuckled and took another sip of the Sake. "You sure you don't want some?" he asked her as he slid near her.

"Keep your distance Miroku," Sango said raising her hand.

"I am just handing the Sake to you. Want some?" Miroku asked.

Sango reached for the bottle. "Well, maybe." She took the bottle and sipped it. "Hmm, that doesn't taste too bad," she said as she began chugging it.

"Woah! Sango! Slow down a bit!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango stopped drinking it. "Damn, it's empty," she said. She looked at Miroku and said, "Well Monk, pass me another bottle!"

"No, this was a bad idea Sango," Miroku told her taking the empty bottle away from her.

"Are you kidding!? I am actually having fun!" she exclaimed as she reached for another bottle herself and began to drink it.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed again.

"Miroku, listen, you wanted me to drink with you!" Sango explained.

"Yes, but I didn't realize that it was going to affect you like this," he said as he tried to pull the bottle away from Sango. 

Sango refused to let go of the bottle. He pulled harder as Sango held on harder, fighting him. Miroku pulled again, hard enough to where their lips met. They sat there and kissed for a few moments. As soon as he realized what was happening and he regained his senses, he pulled away.

"What's wrong Miroku? I thought you wanted this," Sango brought up.

"Yes, I do, but I don't want my child concieved because you were drunk!" he exclaimed (AN- ^_^ Cute Miroku being HONARABLE!)

Sango threw the bottle of Sake against a rock. "I am still perfectly sober Miroku!" Sango told him.

"Sango, if you were sober...you would have slapped me when our lips met," Miroku said turning away from her. "You hit me everytime I touch you."

Sango then looked at Miroku, "Miroku, I don't hit you EVERY time you touch me," Sango said moving closer to him.

"Yes, you do. Every time, Sango. And each time I begin to believe that you hate me," Miroku said lowering his head.

"Miroku, I don't hate you. You are a very dear friend of mine. I only ever find your lechery an annoyence," Sango explained.

"Yes, well, it's the way I was raised," Miroku said looking back at her. He met her eyes.

"Miroku, since we are being honest, may I ask you a question?" Sango asked him.

"Yes," Miroku stated.

"Well you seem to hit on me every chance you get, but you never seem to hit on Kagome. Why is that?" Sango asked him. "Is it because you are afraid of Inuyasha, and you know that if you ever hit on Kagome he would kill you?"

"No, I am not afraid of Inuyasha. When we all first met, I started to hit on her like I do all women, but Inuyasha tried to make me to stop. I asked her to bear my child, and she said no. I had a little bit of fun at first annoying Inuyasha by continuing to touch her. Eventually I stopped and also stopped hitting on Kagome," Miroku explained.

"So, then you just gave up?"

"Yes."

"Will you give up on me?" Sango asked.

"Not likely," Miroku said as he smiled at her.

"And why is that?" Sango asked as she tried reaching for more Sake.

Miroku pushed it away from her, grabbed her, pulled her close, and simply said, "Your different."

"I am different?" Sango asked.

"Yes, very," Miroku said as he gently kissed her forhead. He then reached to her chin, pulled it up as he looked into her eyes. "So, Sango, will you bear my child?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Sango reached up as if she was about to hit him, instead she touched his face gently just has he had done. "What the hell, but I may not be entirely sober," she joked.

"What the Hell," Miroku said as he kissed her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AG- Horray first chapter COMPLETE!

Miroku- *doing victory dance* Miroku's gettin' some action tonight!

Luraia- You have been hanging with AG a little too long Miro-chan.

AG- REVIEW!


	2. Do you Love me?

True Feelings  
  
~Chapter 2~  
Do You Love Me?  
  
AG- Hooray! Finally CHAPTER 2!!!!!!  
  
Chip- -_- you need to update A-Jay style too....  
  
AG- o_O??? What are you doing here?  
  
Chip- I dunno...  
  
AG- Well then....one two three!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"Are you sure you feeling better now Mushim?" Miroku asked standing in the door of the hut.  
  
"Yes, much, I would like to thank you the two of you for taking care of me the past few days." Mushim said.  
  
"It's no problem at all." Sango stated as she stood behind Miroku.  
  
The two of them bowed in respect and ventured off into the forest. "You think they left without us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, for two reasons. Reason one, Kagome wouldn't let him. Reason two, though he will probably NEVER admit it, he needs us." Sango replied. They continued on without a word. Every now and then Miroku would walk up to her and touch her, but the said nothing. She began to worry, Miroku never told her that he loved her at all, he didn't last night and he didn't now.  
  
They arrived back at the village that they often visited so that Kagome could return to her own time. They noticed Inuyasha sitting down, and he was moping. They approached him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, your back..." Is all Inuyasha replied with.  
  
"SANGO! MIROKU! YOUR BACK!" Rang Shippo's voice from behind them.  
  
Miroku kneeled down so he was closer to Shippo's level. "Shippo, what's wrong with Inuyasha?" He whispered.  
  
"The usual; Inuyasha did something stupid, and Kagome went back home....I think we'll be here for a while.....she called him a flaming imbecile." Shippo explained.  
  
"SHIPPO!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I think I'll go lie down, long journey back eh Sango?" Miroku said hinting Sango to follow, as he walked into the hut.  
  
Sango looked angry as she stomped into the hut after Miroku. She was caught by surprise as Miroku grabbed her, pulled her up to him, and kissed her on the lips. She quickly pulled away. "Miroku! Knock it off!" She yelled.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Think Miroku!" Sango said, "Never mind. How could I expect that from you?" She said as she walked out of the hut. She walked to the well and sat down on the edge. "Maybe Miroku said all that last night to get me to give into him." Sango said to herself. "Maybe he doesn't love me after all. But when he said, 'Your different,' I thought it meant that he loved me." Sango continued thinking.  
  
Back in the village, Miroku wanted to know what happened to Sango, why she was so angry with him. He tried to think of what he could have done that was wrong. He walked into the woods after searching for her in the village. As he walking and searching for Sango he heard a loud grunt out of nowhere. (AN- NOWHERE LAND!) "What in the hell was that?" Miroku asked himself. He knew it couldn't be good, so he prepared himself for battle.  
  
The trees began to rustle. All of a sudden a giant hippo burst down the surrounding trees. (AN- The Hippo thing was not my idea. I was writing this at lunch and I asked my friends what kind of demon should attack Miroku. My friend Alissa said "A HIPPO!" so I went with that...heh ^_^U  
  
"Ahh! A kaba! Generally they are night dwelling demons! What made this one come out in the daytime?" Miroku thought out loud. "its also bigger then usual." The demon approached him and attacked him by swiping its claw down. Miroku jumped out of the way and hit the demon with his staff. The demon didn't seem to even be phased by that. "Damn, this demon is stronger then I thought." He thought as he readied his wind tunnel. "WIND TUNNEL!" He yelled as he opened it.  
  
Sango happened to hear him yelling. "A battle?" She said as she ran in the direction that she heard Miroku's voice from. She reached in time to see three of Naraku's poisonous insects fly into his wind tunnel. "MIROKU!" She yelled as he closed his wind tunnel and fell to the ground. She ran to him. "Miroku!" She then noticed the demon coming in for another strike. "So that's what you were fighting." Sango said as she grabbed her boomerang and flung it at the demon. She hit the demon in the right spot. She knocked it out and from it's for head dropped a shard of the shikon jewel. She walked over to it and picked it up. "So Naraku was behind this." She looked at Miroku and saw that the poison was beginning to take effect. "Miroku!" She ran to him, knelt down and cradled his head. "Miroku?"  
  
"Sango? You're here..." Miroku said in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes Miroku, I'm here." She said.  
  
"Sango, I...I....I...(AN- I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! Lol to Serene) I love you." He said beginning to close his eyes.  
  
"Miroku stay awake!" She said to him. "Is he just delirious from the poison, or did he really say that?" She thought to herself. She got him to his feet and put his arm around her neck. "It's ok, Miroku, I'll get you to Kaede." She said as she walked him to the village. They reached the village.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo saw the two of them. Shippo jumped up and ran to them, "Sango, what happened to Miroku?" He asked.  
  
"Some of Naraku's poisonous insects flew into Miroku's wind tunnel." She explained.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the name Naraku, "What?! NARAKU?!" He said as he jumped up and went to them.  
  
"Naraku wasn't there. It was one of his minions." Sango told him.  
  
Kaede approached them from behind. "Oh, what happened to your monk friend?"  
  
"He was poisoned. Can you help him?" She asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." She said. "Follow me." She motioned with her hand as she started to walk in the direction of one of the huts.  
  
After Miroku was brought into the hut, Sango left so that she wasn't in Kaede's way. She sat at the newly made fire and watched as the sun began to go down. She was so worried.  
  
Shippo kept watching her. He felt bad whenever anyone felt bad.  
  
"I'm going to get Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he walked by Shippo and in the direction of the well.  
  
Sango ignored Inuyasha and kept staring, now at the starry night.  
  
"What's wrong with Sango?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.  
  
"I think she's worried about Miroku." He said.  
  
"I highly doubt that." He said as he walked away.  
  
Sango stared at the stars and then down at the fire. "Maybe Miroku just doesn't love me. I just need to accept that." She thought to herself as a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She all of a sudden felt a blanket thrown over her. "What?" She asked as she looked down and saw little Shippo standing there with a smile on his face. "Shippo, you brought this for me?"  
  
"Yes, it's getting cold and I thought that getting you to lie down and get some sleep was useless." Shippo explained.  
  
"Thank you Shippo," Sango said as she pulled the blanket around her better. "But I think I will come in for the night. Let's go." She said as she picked up Shippo and went into the hut.  
  
The next morning she walked out of the hut. She saw Miroku walked up to her. "Miroku, your ok!" She said as she approached him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and twirled her around and pulled her close. He kissed her gently on the lips. She brought her hand up to slap him as he moved his lips over to her ear. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Sango looked surprised that soon turned into a smile and she jumped up and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and said, "I love you too!" She kissed him again.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Chip- *twitch * Sappy ending!  
  
AG- ^_________________^ I liked it!  
  
Chip- *twitch *  
  
AG- REVIEW! Then check out----  
  
Chip- MY INUYASHSA STORY! Find YAMI CHIP!  
  
AG- AND.....She-Elf9's Inuyasha story!  
  
Chip- o_O?? Huh? Who's that?  
  
AG- -_-U She's someone that wrote an Inuyasha story? Oh and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! 


	3. Telling Everyone

True Feelings  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
AG- MUAHAHAHAHAHA NEW CHAPTER!  
  
Serene- o_O  
  
AG- o_O what are you doing here?  
  
Serene- ^_^ I dunno! o_O  
  
AG- o_O I...uhhhh...don't own anything....  
  
Both- o_O.....  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
(AN- Just a quick recap)  
  
The next morning she walked out of the hut. She saw Miroku walking up to her. "Miroku, your ok!" She said as she approached him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and twirled her around and pulled her close. He kissed her gently on the lips. She brought her hand up to slap him as he moved his lips over to her ear. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Sango looked surprised that soon turned into a smile and she jumped up and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and said, "I love you too!" , and kissed him again.  
  
Miroku again broke the kiss, he picked her up and carried her into the hut. He set her down and went to kiss her when he heard Shippo.  
  
"MIROKU YOU'RE BETTER!" Yelled Shippo as he jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Miroku looked at Shippo and said, "Heh, Shippo, why don't you,. ummmm,." He looked to Sango for an idea.  
  
"Shippo, why don't you and Kirara go for a walk," Sango said.  
  
Shippo shrugged and ran off. "KIRARA?!" he yelled.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with a smile, he walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
Shippo found Kirara and began their walk. They reached the well just as Inuyasha climbed out.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're finally back! Did you get everything fixed with Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the little fox demon. "Yeah, yeah...She'll be back in a few minutes," Inuyasha said as he walked off back to the village.  
  
Shippo looked at Kirara and asked, "Do you wanna stay here and wait for Kagome?"  
  
Kirara meowed and sat down.  
  
Inuyasha started walking through the woods, walked into the village and walked to the hut.  
  
Back at the well, Kagome climbed out of the well in time to hear a blood- curling scream. (A.N. - I'm picturing him screaming like a gorl here,.lol) "Huh? That sounded like Inuyasha!" She yelled as she went running.  
  
Shippo looked at Kirara and they too went running.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the hut holding his gut. Followed by him was Miroku with his robe wrapped around his waist and Sango with a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
Sango walked up to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha quickly moved away at her touch. "Inuyasha this isn't how we wanted you to find out," she informed him.  
  
Miroku didn't like the tension he felt, so he decided to lighten the mood. "Yeah that's how we wanted Shippo to find out," he joked.  
  
Inuyasha timidly turned to Miroku, "Why would you want Shippo to see that?"  
  
Sango just hit him in the head, "Idiot!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his head. "I was kidding!" he told the two of them. "Well, that broke the mood, I may as well go and get dressed." Miroku sighed and walked back into the hut.  
  
Inuyasha cringed at Miroku's words. "You... umm... may... want...to...get...umm...dressed...to...Sango..," he managed to get the words out.  
  
"Inuyasha are you going to be ok?" Sango asked. She got no answer so she shrugged and walked into the hut. She saw that Miroku was actually getting dressed. "Wow, to my surprise...you are actually getting dressed..," she joked as she walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
Miroku dropped his clothes in surprise of the kiss.  
  
Sango broke the kiss and walked to her clothes and also started to dressed.  
  
Kagome then came running into the village and saw Inuyasha sitting on a log. She ran to him. "WHY DID YOU SCREAM?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Sango and Miroku walking out of the hut. "ASK THEM!" Inuyasha said as he pointed to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome walked up to them. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Miroku and I are...together now," Sango said timidly.  
  
Kagome first had a surprised look on her face that soon turned into a happy look. "That's great!" she said as she hugged Sango. She looked at Miroku. "Congratulations Miroku!" she said as she hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS GREAT?! This is THE worst thing that could happen to this team of ours!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, this group consists of you, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and me...Sango gets pregnant, so then she can't fight. Then you'll be too worried about her to have your head in battle. Then there's Shippo...who never fights...and Kagome still is a wimp when it comes to battle. So that will leave ONLY me fighting so I may as well be traveling alone," Inuyasha explained to Miroku.  
  
"I assure you that won't happen. Yes, I will get pregnant, BUT I will still fight," Sango told Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea Sango..," Miroku stated.  
  
"See it's starting already!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Guys, why worry about that now, it's not like Sango is pregnant now...we will cross that bridge when we come to it," Kagome interrupted the argument.  
  
"What bridge are we going to cross?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You idiot...it's only an expression," she told him.  
  
"Well expression or no expression, we need to get a move on. Get your stuff and let's go," Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku walked in the direction of the hut and along the way placed his arm around the small of Sango's back and led her into the hut with him. They walked into the hut, Miroku grabbed his staff, and Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu.  
  
As they walked in Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said, "It's so weird to see Miroku touch her and her not hitting him."  
  
"I don't think it'll last all that long," Inuyasha said as he walked in the hut to get his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Just then Kagome remembered that she had a big test the next day. "Oh, no! Inuyasha! I need to go back for another day!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the hut.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I have this big test! And I will fail if I don't take it! It's the biggest test other then my final!" She yelled as she ran back out of the hut, grabbed her backpack and ran to the well.  
  
"WAIT KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after Kagome.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with Shifty eyes, "We're alone...and you know that Inuyasha will be gone for a while," he said as he walked closer to her.  
  
Sango thought about it. "Do you think we will have enough time for him not to walk in on us again?" Sango said. Miroku said nothing to her just began to massage her back. "Miroku, I don't want to take that chance." She closed her eyes as she rolled her head down. "That feels soooo good." She turned around and began kissing him.  
  
This time Shippo walked in, and he saw them kissing. This surprised him, "Woah!"  
  
They stopped kissing and looked at Shippo. Miroku knelt down and said, "Shippo, why don't you go for a walk with Kirara."  
  
"But, I just got back from my walk with Kirara," Shippo replied.  
  
"Then go on ANOTHER walk with Kirara!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Sango walked over to them. "Miroku, we should be honest with Shippo now. Shippo, Miroku and I are together," she explained.  
  
"Are you going to bear his child?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes, I am..," Sango started.  
  
"And in order for us to do that...we NEED to be alone!" Miroku finished.  
  
Shippo looked at the two of them. "Well I don't understand why you need to be alone but ok..," Shippo said as he walked out.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- o_O  
  
Serene- o_O???  
  
AG- *snaps out of the confused thing * Well I think I'll end it there...Don't forget to read Chip's Inuyasha story and She-Elf's as well! But you NEED to review this story first!  
  
Serene- o_O??? 


	4. Cheater!

**True Feelings**

**Chapter 4**

**Cheater!**

**Ok…I am still furious at ….but guess what…I am writing on here again because I want to be the better person! So anyways! I own nothing! Not Inuyasha…not even my own mind…it owns me!**

It was mid morning. Kagome had taken her test the day before. Inuyasha was walking around trying to round up everyone. "Come on guys! Let's go!" Inuyasha said impatiently as always. He saw Sango getting ready to go, "Sango, go find Miroku and let's go…" He demanded.

Sango looked at Inuyasha and nodded, "Alright I'll get him. He told me he was going to take a walk." She stood up and began to look for Miroku. She turned the corner to see Miroku standing by a woman. Not only was she a woman but a very beautiful woman. She began to worry but tried to give Miroku benefit of the doubt that he really changed.

The woman Sango saw was very beautiful. Her hair was long and black; it fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were as black as coal and looked very friendly, a little too friendly to Sango (AN- of coarse). She had a beautiful smile that made her ever so much lovelier. She was talking to him but seemed a little too flirtatious.

She didn't know why she was so worried. So Miroku was talking to a woman. She was not going to be one of those women that try to keep her man on a tight leash. Though knowing his past she kept in eye on him. And that is when it happened. She kissed Miroku. Sango's eyes opened very widely. She was dumbfounded at the thought of Miroku kissing another woman in front of her, of coarse he didn't see her but she couldn't believe he was cheating.

Miroku opened his eyes for a split second and saw Sango standing about one hundred feet away from him. He pushed away the woman and looked into Sango's hurt eyes. "Sango…" He said comfortingly. He walked up to her. "It's not what you think Sango. Let me explain…" Miroku said trying to defend himself.

Sango didn't want to listen to any of his lies. The truth was she knew in her heart he wouldn't, couldn't, change, although, the knowledge of Miroku's inability to change was also her fear. She began to cry, "I knew you wouldn't change." She said as she ran in the other direction.

"Sango! WAIT!" Miroku yelled. He followed her and tried to catch her.

Sango knew that if she stopped running he would catch her and tell her a lie. She also knew that her heart would try to believe it. So she kept running, she got tired but forced herself to go farther. She heard him behind her for a while. She wasn't sure if he was still following her. All she knew was she needed to stop. She fell to the ground and wept. She wanted whatever Miroku told her to be true but she felt in her heart it wasn't. There for she didn't listen to what he had to say.

Miroku followed her until he couldn't continue. He never did anything wrong. She kissed him, she was attracted to him, and she wanted him. He said nothing about wanting her. Who he wanted, was the one who got away from him. He wanted Sango. He leaned against a rock and tears fell down his cheeks.

Sango gathered enough energy and walked back to the village, where Inuyasha was getting ready to go. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and her belongings and began to walk away without a word.

Kagome noticed her and ran up to her. "Hey Sango!" She said in her perky voice. That's when she noticed the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome I would rather just leave without a word. I am sorry I am leaving but I need to. Please take care…and maybe our paths will meet again." She said after she stopped and looked to the ground. Her eyes were shadowed to the point where Kagome couldn't even see her eyes. With that final word, she began to walk again and without a word she disappeared into the forest.

Kagome was speechless, she wanted to stop Sango, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do but watch Sango disappear.

**This was going to be longer but I decided to leave you on a cliff hanger…I am back and now I feel like doing this!**


	5. Resolutions

**True Feelings**

_~Chapter 5~_

_Resolutions_

I don't own Inuyasha! Promise!

Wow, it's been like 5 years…GOMEN NASAI! Last update was November 30, 2004 o.O – At least my writing got better since then…enjoy!

If you are a new reader…let me explain…I started writing this before they had gotten together in the anime. I think the chapter had already occurred in the manga in Japan…but anyway…this is how I pictured them getting together…So, keep that in mind…I am attempting to finish it in the same mindset as back in 2003/2004 only due to continuity.

* * *

Miroku gathered his energy back enough to run after Sango. Tears streamed down his face as he was hoping he wasn't too late. All he wanted was to find her and tell her that she was the only one for him.

Kagome saw him running up to the village. "Miroku…" she said with sadness in her voice. She still had no idea as to what was going on, though she had an idea. It was no mystery that Miroku was a womanizer. Had he broken Sango's heart? Upon thinking this, Kagome's sadness turned into that of anger. "What did you do to her?" She inquired through her anger.

Miroku stopped next to Kagome, "I did nothing. Another woman kissed me, she saw." He explained still breathless and crying.

Kagome noticed his tears. It was hard to stay angry at someone who was obviously hurt. "Miroku…" was all she said. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation. She was still getting used to them being together. Sure she knew they had fallen in love and wanted them together, but them actually being together was still a foreign idea to everyone.

Miroku looked into Kagome's eyes. He took her shoulders in his arms. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his breath was broken. "Where…where is…she" he got out.

Kagome shook her head, "she left the village a while ago, Miroku." She explained to him sadly. "She didn't say where she was going." She finished.

Miroku felt his heart breaking. He lost the only woman for him. The only woman he had ever wanted this much. "She left…" he said in disbelief. He felt his legs give out from underneath him and collapsed to the ground. His tears fell faster and harder.

Kagome felt terrible for Miroku, she knelt to the ground and began to console him. "Miroku, there's still hope. Try finding her." She urged. She knew her feelings meant nothing compared to their feelings, but Kagome wanted Sango around as well. Sango was one of her best friends. Not to mention, she enjoyed having another girl around. She honestly didn't want to go back to a time before Sango. "Do you want me to help?" She offered.

Miroku gathered some composure and looked at his friend. He shook his head, "No, I need to do this alone." He informed as he stood up. "Where did she go?" He asked.

Kagome pointed to where Sango had disappeared into the woods. "That way." She looked at Miroku, who had now gained all of his composure. You would never even have guessed that he had begun crying. Miroku had always amazed her in many ways. Sure he was a womanizer and sometimes just plain annoying, but there was a regal side to him. For everything he had been through, the life that Naraku handed to him, he lived through it and became very strong.

Miroku turned to where Kagome had pointed, "Alright." Is all he said as he walked off in the same direction of his love. He walked for awhile, he only wished he had a way of tracking her, or at least getting a better surveillance. "Sango!" He called out every few seconds hoping she was in earshot. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself as he looked around with worry.

Sango had been walking for awhile, but she wasn't sure why she was making such a big deal about this. She knew who Miroku was when they started this strange relationship. She just couldn't control her emotions anymore. She paused for a moment. 'Should I turn around?' she asked herself in thought. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She couldn't get revenge for her comrades herself, but she couldn't face Miroku.

It was at that moment when she heard rustling in the trees behind her. Part of her hoped that Miroku had caught up with her. Then again, she knew she would want to believe anything that came out of his mouth, so maybe it wasn't the best idea. She turned, "Miroku?" She asked.

"Not exactly…" said a woman's voice.

The voice sounded very familiar to Sango, she knew Kagura was about to appear from behind a tree. She readied her Hiraikotsu for battle. "Show yourself, Kagura." She demanded as a way of putting herself in control of the situation.

Kagura laughed at Sango's lame attempt to take away power. "So, you're all alone." She said still remaining hidden. She would show herself to the demon slayer, but only on her terms, not Sango's.

Sango was tired of this little game already. If Kagura wasn't going to come out through demands, then Sango was going to lure her out. She looked around trying to depict where the voice had come from. She planned on running in the opposite direction, which she did.

Kagura shook her head, "she just doesn't get it. I am smarter than that." She proclaimed to herself. She chased her in silence and still hidden in the shadows. After she was able to get a good shot, she took her fan and swept it in Sango's direction.

Luckily, Sango was always a pretty alert individual. It was the first lesson on demon slaying, stay alert so you are not surprised. So she saw the attack coming and just barely dodged it. She realized that Kagura was not going to cooperate. So, she decided to go on the offense. She took her large weapon in her arms and swung it in the direction the attack had come from.

The Hiraikotsu swung through the forest cutting down pieces of trees but still no arrival of Kagura. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Sango thought to herself. She had no idea what do to. All she knew was that she couldn't just swing her Hiraikotsu randomly anymore. She needed to figure out where Kagura was, she was in a dangerous position. Kagura could see and attack her, but Sango couldn't locate Kagura. 'I'm in trouble…' she thought to herself as she peered around her.

Miroku had been looking for what felt like forever, with no luck. He had unknowingly heard Sango's attacks. He just didn't know what the crashes were. "Sango!" He kept calling out. He was beginning to wonder if it made any sense to call for her, would she answer if she heard him call out. The only answer he could come up with was not an answer he wanted. 'She'll just ignore my calls,' was a thought that plagued his mind. This thought killed him. He tried to banish it, but the guilt he held onto it.

He had gotten closer to where the crashes had occurred, and close enough to now here Sango's yells as she hurled her weapon. "Sango!" He exclaimed, knowing she was in trouble. He rushed, but silently as to use his presence as a surprise attack. He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Kagura on a branch of a tree. He looked into a manmade clearing and saw Sango.

She had managed to create a clearing with her attacks trying to find Kagura. She looked tired and very irritated. The truth was, she was becoming scared. She just refused to show it. She knew she needed help, but where would this help come from? "Alright, one more…" She whispered to herself as she lifted her weapon again. It had gotten increasingly heavy through her exhaustion.

Miroku knew he needed to help her. He just didn't know how exactly. He would use his wind tunnel, but this was one of Naraku's incarnations. That meant there was a strong possibility for Samyousho to be around. But Sango's life was more important to him. He aimed his arm up and directly at Kagura, who had yet to notice him. "WIND TUNNEL!" He screamed as he tore off the prayer beads.

His wind tunnel began to draw everything in around it. He just needed to keep it going long enough to suck Kagura in. If that meant a few insects, it was worth it.

Kagura was caught by surprise. She glared at the monk just below her. She called upon some poisonous insects to come and sent them toward Miroku's wind tunnel.

Sango heard Miroku's attack and saw some insects heading his way. "No!" She called out. She was able to lift her weapon again and killed as many insects as she could. She kept swinging it at the bugs trying to kill as many as possible. When she realized she was missing some and wasn't able to get all of them, she ran to Miroku and covered his wind tunnel for him.

Miroku looked at her with love in his eyes, he was just happy to see her again. "Sango." He said to her painfully.

Kagura had gotten all the information she needed. She came to kill the demon slayer, but now she had noticed the two of them had fallen in love. She chuckled and flew away on her feather. "Until we meet again!" She called out to the two of them.

Miroku and Sango watched her fly away and held on to each other.

After Kagura was out of sight Sango turned to Miroku and pushed him away. "I am still very angry." She informed him. "You can't just come here and expect me to forgive you!" She exclaimed as she turned away from him. She was grateful that he saved her, but she wanted him to fight to keep her love. He needed to learn a lesson or two if he wanted to be with her.

Miroku looked at her; his heart was breaking all over again. "Sango, I love you. I am in love with you." He announced. "I will do anything to prove that to you. What can I do to prove that to you?" He pleaded.

Sango turned to him, "that's easy." She said, "Someone who loves someone else doesn't go looking for something better!" She told him.

Miroku shook his head, "I didn't look for something better. As far as I'm concerned, Sango, there is no such thing." He was sincere in what he said. To him Sango was the most amazing woman he had ever met. She was strong, compassionate, and so many other things. He never wanted to look at or touch any other woman. As far as he was concerned, this was it for him.

Sango looked into his eyes, she saw tears forming. She knew he was telling the truth. Only one question remained, "What happened with that woman?"

Miroku shook his head, "Nothing. She approached me. She wanted a child, and she knew I was someone who also wanted a child." He began to explain. "My reputation caught up with me. I told her I was in love with the most amazing woman I had ever known, and that she was too late." He continued. "She wasn't taking no for an answer and kissed me. Which is where you walked up." He finished.

Sango looked at him questionably for a few moments. She wasn't sure what to believe. And if she didn't believe him, she also wondered if he was honestly worth a second chance. Yes, she loved him, but was he really worth another chance? She didn't know. Then again, he could have been with that other woman, but he chose to follow and find her. She had to mean something to him if he cared enough to follow her. She just didn't know what would happen next.

Miroku took her silence as a hint that she didn't quite believe him. "At least come back and complete our team. We can take time to work on this." He offered. He didn't want things to end; he wanted to work on their relationship. He knew she was worth it. He just hoped she could feel the same way eventually. He held out his arm and offered to take her back to the village. He wasn't going to force her, but he hoped she would take the offer.

Sango smiled and nodded. She took his arm and walked back with him to the village. She was greeted by both Kagome and Inuyasha with smiles. Kagome had explained what had happened to Inuyasha. She walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku with a smirk, "you just can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" He blurted out.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with irritation. "I don't have the patience to deal with you." He snapped. He didn't want to hear it from Inuyasha, he should talk. He's the one who was still in love with both Kagome and Kikyo. He walked back into the hut he and Sango had been sharing. He looked around hoping Sango would be able to see the truth of the matter.

Sango watched Miroku snap and walk away. She became very sad for him. She wanted to believe him, but the part that still only saw him as a womanizer had trouble believing him. It was that age old battle between the heart and the mind. She had decided to stop thinking with her head; it is what had gotten her into a lot of trouble for awhile. She decided to throw caution to the wind and believe in him. So she followed him into the hut. "Miroku." She said to him.

Miroku's heart jumped as he heard Sango's voice come from behind him. He turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Sango…does this mean…" He started to say.

Sango walked up to him and nodded, "I want so much to believe you. I trust you with my life, but for some reason I have trouble trusting you with my heart." She told him. "Teach me how to share that."

Miroku simply grabbed her and held her in his arms. He just wanted to hold her, "I love you." He told her followed by a very sweet kiss. That kiss lead to a more passionate one.

Kagome had watched Sango follow Miroku. Her heart fluttered knowing that they had a chance at working everything out. She wanted them to be happy, and she knew that being together would make them very happy.

Inuyasha also watched them and shook his head. "We need to get on the road tomorrow." He informed Kagome. He was not the biggest fan of this union, but he knew there was nothing that was going to stop them from being together now. He still dreaded the day Sango ended up pregnant.

Kagura had returned to Naraku. She hated him, but she knew that he was still in complete control of her. So if she delivered this information, perhaps he would grant her freedom.

"Kagura," rang Naraku's dark voice.

"Naraku, it seems that the demon slayer and the monk have fallen in love." She informed him.

"Interesting…" he chuckled.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! XD as you can tell, my writing has greatly improved since I wrote the last chapter…o.O at least I hope. Don't forget to review! I love reviews! =D


	6. Wishes Come True, Fears Realized

_True Feelings_

**~Chapter 6~**

**Wishes Come True, Fears Realized**

I don't own Inuyasha!

Sorry if you read the first three chapters and it seemed more like a comedy. I changed the genre because I wanted to take this into a new direction. So, the first three chapters were written in 2003 and the fourth in 2004. The fourth started in the direction I wanted to take this, as far as genre is concerned.

Now that all disclaimers (legal and personal) are out of the way, let's get to it!

* * *

It was night in that village where everything had taken place. A month had passed since Miroku and Sango had made their relationship official. The sky was dark, since it was one of those nights with no moon. The stars were the only objects to brighten the skies.

Inuyasha sat with Miroku outside a hut. His black human hair fell over his shoulders. He did not look happy. His glare was for Miroku that night. "For your sake…she better not be –"

"You can't blame me." He said cutting off the now human Inuyasha. He looked almost proud of himself to know that Sango could in fact be pregnant, though he didn't want to irritate Inuyasha any farther. If Sango was pregnant, then things would get complicated. However, if she was pregnant, then he would be the happiest man on the face of the earth.

Kagome emerged from a hut. "Well…" She said.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku jumped to their feet with anticipation. Inuyasha's face was that of anxious dread, and Miroku had a huge smile on his face. "Well?" They both exclaimed.

Kagome nodded, "The test I brought back from my time confirms it. She's pregnant." Kagome said. She was happy for her friends. She had always wanted Miroku and Sango together, but she also knew that this was Inuyasha's greatest fear for the team. So she chose to remain neutral for Inuyasha's sake.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha would be angry, so he said nothing as he walked into the hut where Sango was.

Inuyasha was furious. He waited until Miroku was with Sango. He would deal with the two of them later, for right now Kagome would get his rage. "What do you mean she's pregnant?" He screamed at her.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, "don't shoot the messenger." She said with slight irritation.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to have happen!" He continued to yell.

Kagome turned back around. "Well it happened, what do you want to do now?" She exclaimed. She was tired of his incessant immaturity.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with rage, "I am going to go in there and –"

"Sit Boy!" Screeched Kagome as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "You will give them their privacy!" She yelled as Inuyasha stumbled to get up.

Miroku looked at Sango with a smile, "Hello, Sango." He said in a loving voice.

Sango had been very scared upon hearing the news. The only thing on her mind was, "What next?" She knew that it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to fight anymore. She also worried that Naraku would find out. She looked at Miroku, "Hi." She said with the same fear.

Miroku cocked his head. She wasn't happy, he now felt very bad. He walked up to her, knelt down, and placed his hand on her knee. "Is something wrong?"

Sango shook her head. She didn't want Miroku to think she was having second thoughts. There wasn't much anyone could do about it now. She was carrying Miroku's child. Yes, she was happy, but that doesn't change the fact that she was scared.

Miroku looked at her disbelieving. "Tell me." He said kindly. "Whatever it is, Sango. I want to help you." He coaxed her.

Sango took in a deep breath and stood up. "I am just…scared." She said as she took a few steps away.

Miroku let out a chuckle, "is that all?" He asked. He got up and walked up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and put his face next to her ear, "What to hear a secret?" He whispered to her. "I'm nervous too."

Sango was surprised, even Miroku was nervous about this. He had always wanted nothing but to have a child. Now he had one on the way, and he was scared. She turned to him, "You're not just saying that?" She asked hoping to hear he was being honest.

Miroku nodded, "Sure I am nervous. Every first time parent is." He told her with the same chuckle he had given before. "Not to mention," he continued with a more serious tone. "I feel bad for him…or her…I didn't grow up great. I had this curse, and knew I was a dying man from the moment I was born." He finished as he placed his hand on Sango's stomach.

Sango looked into his eyes. Of course Miroku was nervous about this child. He wasn't nervous about being a father, but he was nervous about the curse that he was passing on. She put her hand over Miroku's, "We will defeat Naraku in no time." She said trying to reassure him.

Miroku nodded, "but first…we have Inuyasha to face." He said to her as a smile returned to his face.

Sango nodded, "I would assume he's not happy."

"Furious would be a better word." Miroku laughed.

"Before we face the fire, I want you to know that I am actually very happy." She told Miroku as she began to walk out of the hut. When she realized Miroku was not following her she turned back to him. "Are you coming?" She sternly asked him.

Miroku smiled, "No, I think you can handle this one on your own." He stated, halfway kidding of course.

Sango shook her head, walked over to Miroku, grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him out by his ear. "Let's go, Monk!"

"Yeah, you'll make an amazing mother." He stammered through the pain. She was always very physical with him.

Inuyasha had heard Miroku's most recent remark, "Miroku…don't say that." Fire was in his eyes.

Sango let go of Miroku. "Inuyasha, we will work this out." She said in an attempt to calm him.

Miroku jumped in hoping to help Sango, "Yes, it is true that eventually, it will be harder for her to fight. But she's also a professional demon slayer. I am sure she can find a happy medium." He explained.

Inuyasha shook his head, "We can't have a baby when we are off trying to kill Naraku. It will only slow us down, and it will be a target."

"I was raised by Mushim. Now, I am not saying someone else should raise our child. But we come to this village a lot. I am sure Lady Kaede can take care of the baby while we are gone." Miroku offered.

Sango wasn't a big fan of that idea; she didn't want to leave her baby behind. She was starting to understand what it was that Inuyasha had really been worried about. "Or," she interrupted. "Shippo can take care of the baby. That way, the baby will be with us and away from danger. Shippo doesn't get involved in the big fights with Naraku."

Shippo nodded, "I wouldn't mind taking care of the baby!" He chimed in.

Inuyasha shook his head again, "Naraku will target the baby, Shippo isn't strong enough to protect it."

Kagome was getting tired of this; Sango was only a few weeks pregnant, it was amazing she could even tell at this point. "We still have eight months to figure it out!" She blasted. She then looked at Inuyasha with the same fire in her eyes. "Right now, Inuyasha, we should be happy for our friends!" She finished. She couldn't believe that he couldn't even have any ounce of congratulations in his whole insensitive body.

Miroku and Sango often grew tired of Inuyasha's attitude not to mention his and Kagome's arguments. They looked at each other with pitiful looks in their eyes. They would much rather be off talking about their new addition on the way. They decided to give up, Inuyasha would never understand. Fighting with him was like fighting with a brick wall, stubborn and unintelligent.

"Let's go, they won't even notice we've left." Miroku whispered.

Sango nodded, "Alright."

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's head, "Can I come too?" He pleaded.

The three walked off together into the woods. They just wanted to get away from all the yelling. They stopped at the clearing next to Kagome's well home.

Miroku rested in the grass. He looked up at the sky, he was in seventh heaven. He wanted nothing more than to scream in celebration. Sure he didn't want to pass down his curse, but he was thrilled to have finally accomplished something he had wanted for so long. Not to mention he was having a baby with a woman he loved very much.

As all of that went through Miroku's head Sango went and sat next to him. She was happy in a sense as well, though she was still plagued with much worry.

Shippo perched himself on the edge of the well. "I am actually really happy for you guys." He proclaimed. Everyone had been so busy fighting that no one actually offered them a formal congratulation. So he decided to be the one. "What I am trying to say is, congratulations."

Sango looked back to Shippo and smiled. "Thank you, Shippo." She then looked down at Miroku. "What are we going to do?"

Miroku switched his gaze from the sky to Sango, "Inuyasha will cool off eventually. You know him."

Sango shook her head, "that's not what I mean. I mean, he's right. This isn't great timing."

Miroku sat up, "Sango, we will figure everything out. I know you don't want to be away from our baby, neither do I, but if it meant his safety, what would you rather do?" He asked.

Sango thought for a few moments, "All I know is that we have to defeat Naraku." She said.

Miroku nodded, "That's a given, I won't stop fighting."

"Neither will I." Sango added.

Miroku took her hand in his, "So if that means leaving the baby with Kaede…"

Sango shook her head, "I don't know." She began to cry.

Miroku took her in his arms. He hated it when she cried. "Sango, we don't have to talk about this now. Kagome's right, we have plenty of time." He tried to console her.

Sango embraced Miroku and cried in his arms. She let out every tear she wanted to cry since Kagome had simply brought up the idea of Sango being pregnant. She never thought she would be pregnant yet in her life. She was starting to hope that she hadn't made a huge mistake.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! I like reviews! I live on reviews! Yay! :-)


	7. The Time is Right

**True Feelings**

_~Chapter 7~_

_The Time is Right_

When I first started writing this, Hakudoshi hadn't been introduced…but he's my third favorite character (Miroku, Naraku, Hakudoshi). So, I am going to throw him in there for kicks! :-P

The next two chapters are going to be short only because really they are one chapter…but I want to cause a little bit of drama for my enjoyment…

I own nothing…except a Miroku plushie who is on my lap as I type this…XD I am such a mature 23 year old aren't I?

* * *

The team had decided to travel. Pregnant or not, they needed to destroy Naraku. Sango had a couple of months left before they had to worry about her pregnancy getting in the way. Inuyasha was still very angry about their situation, but he knew that if he made any more of a fuss out of it he would get a very painful "sit" command from Kagome.

Throughout the last month, Naraku had been waiting for the perfect time. He had been sending spies out to find just the right time to carry out his plan for this group.

Hakudoshi walked into a dark cave with a sinister smile on his face. "Naraku…I believe it's time." He said with a chuckle.

Naraku emerged from the shadows with the same vicious smile on his face. "You mean, Sango's pregnant?" He asked.

Hakudoshi nodded as the two disappeared into the darkness again.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked. He was very attentive to her. He didn't want her to exert herself too much.

Sango was starting to get irritated at Miroku's incessant attentiveness. She was glad he cared, but did he really need to care this much? "I am fine…" she claimed for what felt like the hundredth time.

Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome, "boy, I'm starting to wonder if he loves the kid more than her." He whispered.

Kagome knew he was serious, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Miroku is just excited." She answered. She thought it was cute, though every five minutes was a little aggravating.

Shippo rode on Miroku's head, and every time he asked Sango if she were alright he let out a sigh, "Miroku, if she looks fine, she probably is." He explained to the monk.

Miroku peered up to see Shippo, "Alright, I'll stop." He finally said. He knew he was annoying his friends. He just had a bad feeling. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew something was coming.

Sango saw a change in Miroku's expression. He had been smiling with a subtle chuckle when he replied to Shippo. However, now there was a change in his face right after. She felt as though it would be redundant to ask, but she did anyway. "Miroku, is something wrong?" She asked. She could feel the tension coming from the others as the words came out of her mouth. 'Wow, they are really on edge with us…' she thought.

Miroku smiled, he didn't want Sango to know that he was at all stressed out about something. She needed to focus on being healthy so she could bear a healthy child. "No, just a lot of things are on my mind is all." He said glaring a fake smile.

Sango was going from irritated to downright angry. She hated the fact that Miroku was treating her differently. She was still the same person; she was just an extra person now. "You know what, Miroku…" she began in a stern tone.

Inuyasha cut in before this went any farther. "You two need to cool it!" He exclaimed as he ran between them. He didn't want a fight to explode.

Kagome decided to help Inuyasha by adding her two cents in, "Miroku, you don't want her stressed right? Then treat her like you always have in the past!"

Miroku was just trying to be a good guy, "you're right." He said as he looked at the ground. After a few seconds he returned his gaze to his friends, "We aren't getting anywhere by standing here arguing. Let's get a move on." He said with his fake smile raging on. He started to walk away from the group waiting for them to follow.

The three remaining members of the group all shared glances at each other before following him. They all knew he was hiding something, but they knew he would reveal it eventually.

Sango caught up with Miroku, "Can you tell me what's so –" she started to ask before she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Hakudoshi said as he floated above the group in his pink barrier high in the sky.

Inuyasha glared at the child version of Naraku. "Hakudoshi! What are you doing here?" He demanded to know.

Hakudoshi let out his signature chuckle, "I was handed interesting information, which led Naraku to give me very explicit instructions." He informed them. He enjoyed being vague when it came to Inuyasha's temper. It made it more fun to fight him when he was angry. Though today, this was just a game he decided to play. His target was not Inuyasha, for once.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "Come down here and fight!" he requested with anger as he unsheathed his tetsusaiga.

Hakudoshi smiled and complied. He had his instructions, and planned to carry them out. He raised his spear. He decided to aim for Inuyasha first. Sango was sure to protect her comrade, which would give him the perfect reason to attack her.

Inuyasha saw the demon child coming. He transformed his Tetsusaiga and called on his adamant barrage attack. "Adamant Barrage!" He called out as he swiped his sword in Hakudoshi's direction.

Hakudoshi figured he would depend on that attack; he often did, knowing that Hakudoshi was able to dodge it with ease. He went in for another swipe which Inuyasha didn't see coming right away.

Sango and Miroku had kept their eyes on Hakudoshi and knew they needed to help defend Inuyasha.

Miroku looked around and noticed the poisonous insects. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I can't open my wind tunnel.'

Sango knew it was up to her. Sure Kagome could shoot a sacred arrow, but the Hiraikotsu would have a better shot at connecting. She took her weapon and hurled it at Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi allowed it to hit him. He knew it wouldn't cause too much damage, and was a necessary blow to withstand. He was flung backwards a few feet. He was able to stand immediately. He looked at the demon slayer and raised his weapon again. He went in for an attack.

"Sango!" Miroku called out as he tried to block Hakudoshi's attack with his staff. However, he was surprised to be thrown back by Hakudoshi's barrier. He fell backwards, as was Inuyasha and Kagome. He tried to get up and protect Sango, but was too late.

Sango took her Hiraikotsu and hurled it again. The attack didn't connect, since Hakudoshi had only let the weapon hit him before. She knew she was in trouble. She saw him coming at him as if it were in slow motion, and there was nothing she could do.

Hakudoshi swung his spear and hit her dead on along the front of her body.

Sango fell to the ground unconscious. She bled from her long wound that ran from just under her bust to her hips.

Miroku was devastated to see what happened. When he got to his feet he ran to her side followed by Kagome. Inuyasha sent out his adamant barrage again trying to get Hakudoshi to get out

Hakudoshi watched the chaos happening below him and didn't bother to dodge the tetsusaiga's attack. He smiled with pride as the pieces of diamonds hit him causing him to be torn into pieces. He floated away with a chuckle as he knew he had accomplished what he needed to accomplish.

Miroku fell to her side and tried to wake her, "Sango, Sango, Sango!" He kept calling to her. "Wake up! Please, you need to wake up!" He cried.

Kagome sat at her other side also trying to wake her up.

After Hakudoshi had disappeared into the horizon, Inuyasha ran to Sango as well. "Is she waking up?" He asked.

Miroku, now in tears, shook his head. He was unable to get anymore words out. He thought it hurt when she walked away. But now, she didn't even seem to breathe, which caused him to not be able to breathe. Had he lost the one person he cared most about in the entire world?

* * *

Bum bum buuuuuuuum! *cuddles Miroku plushie* REVIEW!


End file.
